Currently, users pay more and more attention to anti-peeping of displayed information. A traditional method for anti-peeping of displayed information achieves confidential display of information mainly by reducing a viewing angle of a display device, such that only a person located right in front of the display device can see content on the display device, and persons in other positions cannot see the content on the display device.